sorpresas
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: hola... bueno, esta es la conti de todo por ti... Kagome es la mujer de Sesshoumaru, pero comienzan a pasar cosas extrañasa su alrededor... podrán superar los misterios que les esperan?
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresas de la vida…

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Es un SesshXKag.

Nota: me gusta un buen esta pareja, por lo que no me conformo con el epi lemon que hice para el final de todo por ti. Admito que de mis fics lemon de Inuyasha es el que mas me gusta, pero es que… se me hace tan poco un solo epi lemon… así que voy a hacer una continuación algo como lo de cuando 2.0, como yo le llamo para abreviar el nombre. Entonces aquí cambia el nombre de la historia, pero básicamente comienza el día después de que por fin se "aparean".

Espero que les guste tanto como espero que me guste a mi, porque esto lo escribo antes de comenzarlo…

En fin, hasta otra…

p.d… esto está especialmente dedicado a mi querida amiga, no a mi querida hermana, madre de mi corazón…

a mi Oka-san!!!!!!...

chica te extraño con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, desde aca en España te mando un beso y un abrazo chica, y aún no me cumples la promesa de hacer tu primer fic…

en fin… comenzamos…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 1… mi primer día como tu esposa…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome despertó en su recamara a medio día. Pensando, al ver el sol entrar con tanta fuerza por su ventana que cuando se volviera hacia el lado derecho de la cama (ella estaba en el izquierdo) no encontraría ya a su marido y estaría sola y desnuda en medio de un gran cuarto que aún no reconocía como suyo.

Miró hacia donde debería de dormir su esposo y justo como pensó no lo encontró a su lado, mas bien encontró un lecho vacío y las mantas tibias.

Olió el aire por primera vez en el día, aún el aroma a sus cuerpos entregándose le inundaba los sentidos, impidiéndole oler otra cosa. Sintió el aroma de su esposo sobre cada cm. de su cuerpo, sintiendo igualmente cada una de las sensaciones vividas horas antes con total frescura.

Se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas.

Se miró al espejo que estaba justo frente a la cama. Las marcas que la diferenciaban a cuando era humana eran notorias, ya no era la misma.

Miró todo en ella misma y todas las diferencias, pero en su interior se seguía sintiendo tan humana como el día en que nació.

Miró su cabello enredado por las apasionadas caricias de su macho, los rasguños que aún ella siendo youkai y con su capacidad de recuperación seguían presentes en su cuerpo. Los moretes que llevaba en el cuello, la sangre seca que manchaba su entrepierna.

Lo había olvidado aquella noche. Ella era virgen y lo normal era que sintiera algún dolor, pero en cambio solo sintió un inmenso mar de sensaciones, pero en medio de sus piernas, haciendo una línea de su entrepierna a medio muslo estaba el comprobante de que ella no había estado con ningún otro hombre que no fuera su marido… la sangre que decía que era únicamente suya.

Sonrió al recordar la pasión que habían mostrado ambos, y como se habían entregado hasta la locura.

Y eso que aún quería mas…

Pasó su mano por sus largos cabellos y se decidió a tomar un largo baño… tal vez esa misma noche repetirían, por ahora deseaba solamente refrescar su cuerpo y buscar a su pareja.

0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha miró con ojos melancólicos el cielo del medio día. Algo en su interior estaba destrozado. Siempre había creído que ella era suya, que Kagome nunca lo dejaría. Que equivocado estaba. Tarde se dio cuenta de que sus ausencias al lado de la chica habían causado que lo olvidara, que llegara a amar a alguien mas.

Pero solo deseaba que fuera feliz, que Sesshoumaru fuera mas hombre que el y que supiera apreciar todo el cariño que esa niña estaba dándole. Porque el ya no podría sentir mas su calor a su lado, ya no podría verla sonreír con los ojos iluminados ni decirle todo lo que la quería.

Una serpiente casa almas pasó casi rozando su cabeza.

Se sintió extrañado porque normalmente la mujer de barro solo lo visitaba ya entrada la noche, cuando nadie mas que el pudiera saber que estaba en el lugar.

Caminó sin mas siguiendo a la serpiente, mas nunca esperó encontrar lo que encontró.

Aquella a la que tanto había amado en medio de un charco de sangre, mas eso era imposible, ella estaba hueca por dentro. Sin embargo algo de el viejo sentimiento se apoderó de su corazón lastimado y la tomó en brazos. Comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia un punto que no reconocía, simplemente sus instintos le indicaron el camino.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco al ver a la antigua sacerdotisa en aquel estado, sintiendo tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

Sabía que debía de salvarla esta vez… aunque fuera por los viejos tiempos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró al cuarto de baño y se extrañó al ver como el vapor inundaba el lugar.

Liberó a su cuerpo de la prisión de mantas que llevaba para cubrirse y caminó hacia donde comenzaba la gran tina de madera que normalmente estaba llena de agua del río, pero en ocasiones especiales era llenada con agua caliente para disfrute del dueño de palacio o de sus invitados.

"sesshoumaru" – fue lo único que pensó, atribuyendo ese detalle a algo que su marido había pedido para ella.

Metió un pie en el agua, notando que por mas vapor que hubiera el agua estaba en el punto perfecto de temperatura, así que sus piernas completas fueron tapadas con el agua en poco tiempo, comenzando a introducirse de cuerpo completo…

Sintió como el agua hacía pequeñas olas mientras ella entraba, sintiendo exagerado aquello. Ya que no había hecho tanto movimiento como para aquello.

Y sin mas se sumergió completamente mojando sus cabellos con el agua perfumada.

Se internó mas en la gran tina, o mas bien piscina que el dueño de palacio tenía en aquel cuarto de baño. Topándose con una visión que no esperaba.

Su señor estaba desnudo frente a ella mirándola con la misma sorpresa que ella lo veía.

Se acercó con cuidado y sin quererlo de manera que al youkai pareció tremendamente sensual. Lo movimientos de sus pechos bajo el agua lo estaban poniendo rigido (ustedes entienden) y ella no se estaba quedando atrás. Si no fuera porque estaba metida en el agua hubiera jurado que su entrepierna estaría mojada sin poderlo evitar.

que haces aquí?? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

Quería bañarme – dijo sin mas.

Yo te hacía metido con tus cosas en el despacho o en algún lugar del palacio dando ordenes… es muy tarde –

Desperté hace poco, no iba a salir manchado de sangre y sudado – frunció el seño

Yo tampoco… estoy manchada en lugares demasiado llamativos – dijo señalando la pierna por la que corría la mancha de sangre seca que aún no salía del todo.

Ya veo – dijo secamente…

Me ayudas?? – le preguntó coqueta mientras le pasaba la esponja con la que iba a fritarse el cuerpo.

Mujer – la palabra sonó tan ronca que aunque por causa del vapor no pudiera kagome olerlo supo que estaba tan excitado como ella. Se acercó a el y susurró contra su oído…

Yo te puedo tallar la espalda si lo quieres – sus colmillos rozaban el lóbulo mientras hablaba, torturando con aquello a su marido.

El youkai no lo resistió mas y la abrazó por la cintura.

así que no estás satisfecha con los juegos de anoche??? – le dijo con voz mas ronca que la de hacía cinco segundos, parecía que cada palabra estaba pronunciada con los rugidos de un can.

No – fue la respuesta que dio ella con cara inocente – la verdad es que amanecí queriendo jugar – dijo con ojos llenos de pasión.

Maldita bruja – le dijo contra los labios antes de besarla, o mas bien comerla. Sus bocas se movían con avidez, llenándose del sabor del otro.

Las manos de ambos pasaron por todo el cuerpo del otro. El recorrió desde sus hombros desnudos y descubiertos por el líquido vital, pasando por sus costados hasta su cintura, pequeña y las caderas anchas…

Recorrió la calidez de su vientre, y lo sintió palpitar. Con aquello las sensaciones de superioridad y de orgullo llenaron el pecho del joven de la luna, por lo que sin esperar dos veces comenzó a besar a su mujer con mas pasión y desesperación.

Ella por otra parte había comenzado por su espalda ancha, musculosa, la piel nívea dejándole recorrer con sus manos su territorio sin problemas, llegando hasta los glúteos, apretándolos para darle a entender que estaba desesperada. Minutos antes el había aumentado el desenfreno de sus besos y eso la estaba volviendo loca. La lujuria poco a poco inundaba sus sentidos, pidiéndole que comenzaran a hacer el amor en ese momento. Pero ella quería saber si aún con aquellas apariencias podrían hacer el amor con la ternura de los humanos, no solo con los instintos.

Se separó de su compañero y lo miró a los ojos, cambiando la lujuria por todo el amor que le quería expresar. Supo que lo logró cuando el embozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado que la hizo sentir en las nubes. Volvieron a besarse, sabiendo que sus vidas estaban llenas mientras estaban juntos, que no necesitaban de nada si se tenían el uno al otro. Y que mientras tuvieran el calor de sus cuerpos podrían soportar el más frío de los inviernos.

Las caricias volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos, esta vez tiernas y lentas, desesperándose mutuamente.

Kagome con la firme idea de enseñarle a amar como los humanos hacían.

Sesshoumaru con la intención de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que le daban calor a su helado corazón.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le pasó a la mano la esponja que minutos antes el había dejado olvidada. Diciéndole con los ojos que necesitaba su ayuda, el solo pudo reír por dentro mientras veía las verdaderas intenciones de su mujer.

Comenzó a tallar el cuerpo de la hembra con aquella cosa, llenando de jabón la blanca piel. Rozando con sus dedos cada parte que pasaba, acariciando con cuidado todo su cuerpo. Ella le dio la espalda para que pudiera tallar su espalda, pero el siguió en los lugares donde estaba. Comenzando a enjabonar sus pechos, rozando con los pulgares los pezones endurecidos. Bajando las manos poco a poco, enjabonando el vientre, el vello de su entrepierna, sintiéndola tensarse al esperar el roce que la llevaría al éxtasis, pero que nunca llegó. Lo único que llegó fue el roce de los dedos de su marido con sus piernas, limpiando primero la pierna que no tenía sangre, después y con mas cariño y esmero la que llevaba la marca de que ella era solo suya.

Volviendo a subir, esta vez frotando con insistencia los muslos, haciendo que su mujer se impacientase, y aprovechando que le daba la espalda para enterrar su miembro caliente entre las nalgas de ella.

Ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de todas las sensaciones, sin esperarse que su marido la tratara con tanto mimo. Mas cuando sabía que los instintos los estaban enloqueciendo, porque ella también estaba siendo afectada por ellos.

Y aún con la intensa cortina de vapor en el aire el aroma a excitación de su hembra llegó a las fosas nasales del taiyoukai, haciendo que este dejara en el olvido la determinación a ir despacio. Dejó flotando la esponja en el agua, llevando sus manos hasta los pechos para estimular a la chica.

Ella solo pudo sentir las sensaciones que este le daba, apremiándolo con un gemido que para los sentidos del macho era exquisito. Comenzando ella también a ayudar en el juego, moviendo la cadera en círculos rozando su miembro erecto, sabiendo que aquello gustaba a su señor por la manera en que gruñía.

Los labios de el corrieron a encontrar la curvatura de su cuello, lamiendo sin descanzo la marca que la identificaba como suya. Besando y mordiendo levemente la piel delicada de aquella zona.

Sin saber como llegaron a donde terminaba la piscina, topando el con su espalda el borde. Ella se apretó mas hacia el para hacerlo sentir que estaba lista para lo que viniera, pero eso para el aún estaba demasiado lejos de terminar.

La levantó dándole una sorpresa, sentándola en la orilla de aquella "tina". Abriéndole las piernas mientras la veía cerrar los ojos extasiada. Su lengua recorrió los muslos, lamiendo mientas sus colmillos solo rozaban para torturarla. Y por fin llegó el esperado toque. La lengua de Sesshoumaru encontró el centro de calor de ella, comenzando a buscar los fluidos que solo aquella noche aprendió de memoria. Su lengua hacía círculos en el clítoris, mientras que los colmillos herían levemente los labios internos. Dio un lengüetazo sin pudor mientras la escuchaba gruñir al igual que el minutos antes lo hacía, abrió con los dedos sus labios vaginales y comenzó a introducir su lengua larga en la pequeña cavidad que poco a poco se abría para el.

La mujer gritaba del placer que sentía por todo su cuerpo y sabía que de segur así su primer orgasmo en el día sería el que le brindaría la lengua de Sessh, pero ella no quería eso, quería que llegaran por primera vez en el día de la mano al cielo, que la llenara por dentro con su semilla caliente.

Así que tomó la cabeza de el entre sus manos y lo separó de su centro sintiendo la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de una maldita vez.

Le dijo todo con la mirada, que estaba desesperada por sentirlo, que quería que la poseyera de manera salvaje, que quería… que quería tantas cosas… solos ser suya una vez mas.

El ya no pudo seguir esperando tampoco, ya podrían seguir con sus juegos en la noche, o tal vez en un rato mas, pero es que quería sentir como las paredes de su túnel lo apretaban, como lo incitaban a liberar su semilla en su interior, el sentir que aquello lo haría tener la descendencia que siempre quiso, pero esta vez de la manera mas hermosa que pudo imaginar, con la mujer que verdaderamente amaba.

La atrajo otra vez hacia el agua, pegándola directamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura, juntando sus sexos de manera desquiciante.

Las manos del chico la sujetaron de la cintura, sabiendo que lo que vendría esta vez no sería nada dulce.

Entró con fuerza y sin esperar a ella. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a contonearse contra el otro, entrando en un universo donde solo estaban ellos. Iniciando con un ritmo rápido y alucinante, lleno de sensaciones y deseo.

Sentían sus pechos chocar, sus sexos acoplarse y sus respiraciones enredarse al igual que sus lenguas lo hacían en medio de aquel beso.

Los dos buscaban mas sensaciones de las que jamás pudieron sentir antes. Ella se echó hacia atrás y dejó que el hiciera lo suyo, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza…

Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a ir mas rápido, dejando que toda su fuerza participara en el acto…las convulsiones pronto llegarían a sus cuerpos, los espasmos recorrían con fuerza de pies a cabeza, haciendo que casi resbalaran, pero el, no de dejó vencer, sostuvo sus manos en las paredes de la tina y continuó moviéndose, hasta que sintió la fuerza el orgasmo de ella, como se convulsionaba y se tensaba entre sus brazos.

Ella no paraba de temblar… era un orgasmo celestial, sentir que llegaba al mas allá, pero el no llegó a su lado. Siguió moviéndose en ella, las embestidas aumentaron en fuerza y rapidez. Tomó entre sus labios los pezones, chupando y mordiendo, haciéndola gemir nuevamente antes de relajarse completamente por el anterior éxtasis.

Las garras de una de las manos recorrieron sus costados hasta llegar a los glúteos, apretándolos.

La combinación de todo aquello la hizo explotar de nueva cuanta, gritando con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como la semilla de su señor se esparcía por su interior, el fuego se extendió, poco a poco apaciguándose.

eres una mujer excelente… - dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo y salía de ella lentamente como tortura.

Y tu un marido muy complaciente… - sonrió ella.

Quiero mas… -

Y yo… pero por ahora lo dejamos para la noche… - susurró ella.

¿por? –

Noto el poder espiritual de Kikio llamarme, está cerca… -

Prefieres atender a una muerta que a tu marido – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

No, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, es mi deber para con mi encarnación –

Entonces mas te vale correr, porque si te quedas aquí mas tiempo voy a hacerte gritar… y no precisamente de miedo –

Mejor guarda todo ese fuego para cuando nos tengamos que ir a la cama… o si gustas puede ser antes – le sonrió y tomando una toalla salió de la gran tina.

Maldita bruja – sonrió.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ambos, marido y mujer, se postraron frente a las puertas de la gran muralla de palacio. Esperaban a que la presencia de la mujer, acompañada del hanyou llegara hasta donde ellos.

0o00o0o0o0o0

Irónico no?. La mujer que antes había amado era lo que lo había llevado a aquello, y la mujer que amaba era la que solucionaría el problema.

Para acabar, la mujer que amaba estaba al lado de su hermano, aquel que tanto había odiado, pero que ya no podía por todo ese sentimiento que lo embargaba por su ahora cuñada.

Sintió el aroma de ella mezclado con el de el y supo que todo estaba hecho, que nunca la recuperaría, que era de el para siempre.

Se detuvo al verlos, los dos imponentes youkais frente a las puertas de un gran palacio.

hola Inuyasha – saludó ella sonriendo.

Kagome – dijo sorprendido al verla tan diferente… ahora una youkai.

Te gusta mi nueva apariencia?? – preguntó con inocencia.

Hai, te sienta bien – dijo triste, sabiendo por que fue la transformación.

A que has venido? – dijo tajante su hermano.

Por ella – dijo mostrando el cuerpo sangrante de Kikio.

Por dios!!! – gritó Kagome preocupada acercándose a la mujer de barro.

Es solo un maniquí, ella no puede morir – dijo el youkai.

Y se supone que tampoco sangrar, pero lo está haciendo – dijo alterada la chica al ver la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo. ¿Qué tiene? –

No lo se, tenemos que ayudarla por lo pronto… pero… su aroma, es el de un moribundo… ya no queda nada.. –

No lo digas!!!, no puedo permitir que muera otra vez!!! –

Lo se… Sessh… -

A mi ni me mires – la miró con ojos fríos.

Por favor… - cara de perrito regañado…

No… -

Se acercó a el hasta llegar a su oído…

te daré un premio esta noche si lo haces… -

poniéndolo así… - iba a doblegarse… - no –

si no lo haces no me verás en tu cama en tres días –

no lo soportarías mujer… -

a ver, inuyasha, prométeme que una vez que pase el pozo no me dejarás entrar hasta después de una semana –

lo prometo… -

si te vas iré por ti –

pues a ver como le haces, porque el pozo solo lo podemos pasar Kagome y yo – se burló inu.

Anda, ayudale – dijo ella otra vez con tono meloso.

Esta bien – dijo por fin resignándose.

Tomó su espada y….

esa no es la espada Seshomaru!!! – gritó asustado el hanyou sin poder evitar que el youkai atravesara el cuerpo de la mujer con la toukiyin…

ella primero debe estar muerta para poder ser revivida… tonto –

ahora si, sacó colmillo sagrado de su funda y mató a los enviados del mas allá. El aroma a muerte se fue, dejando el cuerpo de la mujer brillante frente a ellos. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró a todos con extrañeza.

donde estoy?? – dijo mirando a todos lados.

En las tierras del oeste – habló seriamente el príncipe.

Kikio, estás bien?? – dijo preocupado Inu.

Si, pero… quien eres tu??? –

Continuará…

Hola!!!!...

Estoy de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!

Jajajaja…

Espero que les guste el primer epi, la verdad es que habrá muchas parejas, un tanto inukik (aunque odio esta pareja, pero no voy a dejar a inu solito después de todo), otro poco de sanmir, y si puedo haré un poquito de ayakou.

Espero que lo disfruten, y no tardar tanto en terminar como con el de todo por ti.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión…

attE: tommy


	2. sorpresa!

Sorpresas de la vida…

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Es un SesshXKag.

Nota: me gusta un buen esta pareja, por lo que no me conformo con el epi lemon que hice para el final de todo por ti. Admito que de mis fics lemon de Inuyasha es el que mas me gusta, pero es que… se me hace tan poco un solo epi lemon… así que voy a hacer una continuación algo como lo de cuando 2.0, como yo le llamo para abreviar el nombre. Entonces aquí cambia el nombre de la historia, pero básicamente comienza el día después de que por fin se "aparean".

Espero que les guste tanto como espero que me guste a mi, porque esto lo escribo antes de comenzarlo…

En fin, hasta otra…

p.d… esto está especialmente dedicado a mi querida amiga, no a mi querida hermana, madre de mi corazón…

a mi Oka-san!!!!!!...

chica te extraño con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, desde aca en España te mando un beso y un abrazo chica, y aún no me cumples la promesa de hacer tu primer fic…

en fin… comenzamos…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahora si, sacó colmillo sagrado de su funda y mató a los enviados del mas allá. El aroma a muerte se fue, dejando el cuerpo de la mujer brillante frente a ellos. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y miró a todos con extrañeza.

donde estoy?? – dijo mirando a todos lados.

En las tierras del oeste – habló seriamente el príncipe.

Kikio, estás bien?? – dijo preocupado Inu.

Si, pero… quien eres tu??? –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2… sorpresa!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

co… como que quien soy?, soy… Inuyasha, nos conocemos desde hace… muchos años – dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

No… la verdad no se quien eres… ¿Qué hago aquí? – dijo mirando a la mujer que estaba a su lado… - youkais!!!... – gritó mientras se ponía en pose de defensa.

Que te pasa Kikyo?, soy yo, Kagome – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, sintiendo como sus poderes espirituales se llamaba.

Tu eres una sacerdotisa – dijo sorprendida.

Si, bueno, lo era, pero lo importante es que tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho al igual que Inuyasha, y contestando a tu pregunta te encontramos desmayada, ¿te atacaron? –

Hai, hace poco unos youkais, pero no se que pasó después… yo iba hacia la aldea de mi familia, acabo de regresar de mi entrenamiento de sacerdotisa, necesito estar en mi aldea, pronto los aldeanos de la tribu de los exterminadores vendrán a entregarme la perla de Shikon – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Kikyo, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermana? – dijo confundida ella.

Tiene 8 años por? –

Tenemos un grave problema – se dijo a si misma la joven youkai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los sirvientes del palacio del oeste estaban sorprendidos. Su amo recibiendo a una mujer humana en palacio además de la joven dama Rin y sobre todo al príncipe Inuyasha!!!...

Pero no cuestionaron las ordenes de su amo, prepararon la habitación del príncipe para el hanyou mientras que una habitación cercana para la joven sacerdotisa.

¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntada la mujer del futuro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, no se explicaba como era que kikyo había regresado a aquella edad o como era que la kikyo de aquel tiempo estuviera en esa época.

En fin, solo le quedaba aclarar las cosas y hacer que la mujer recordase a Inuyasha ya que aquel olvido estaba matando de a poco al joven hanyou al igual que el saber que ella era de su hermano le carcomía el alma.

Pero no había mas que hacer. El amor que un día profesó al hanyou ahora era solo un gran cariño de hermano, por eso quería que el fuera feliz a pesar de todo, y si su destino marcaba a kikyo, joven o cadáver en su vida, ella haría lo que fuera para que ella y el fueran lo mas felices que pudieran ser.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha estaba sobre la copa mas alta del árbol de sakuras que adornada el jardín de palacio. Mirando el horizonte que para el no tenía final. Sentía que el alma la tenía en dos… nunca había conocido el lado amable o totalmente amable de la sacerdotisa del pasado, pero ahora conocía que su vida si había cambiado tras la responsabilidad que se le otorgó al entregársele la perla de Shikon.

Aún recordaba las escapadas que se daban en el pasado para verse, aún cuando la mujer se negaba en un principio siempre la convencía, porque se amaban, aunque ella no terminara de aceptarlo del todo.

Ella había sido su todo y al mismo tiempo mas que eso… siempre estuvo antes que el, pero tal vez ese amor no fue suficiente en aquel tiempo para evitar que la inseguridad de su corazón se fuera por completo….

Inuyasha – escuchó la voz dulce. Pensando que era Kagome bajó de inmediato por miedo al hechizo del collar. Pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a la sacerdotisa frente a el.

Kikyo- dijo sorprendido.

Así que si recuerdo bien, pensé que me podría equivocar, como se llamaba el otro chico? –

Sesshoumaru, es el esposo de Kagome – dijo serio el.

Puedo ver que tu querías a esa mujer –

Tal vez, pero también quise a otra y eso lastimó mucho a Kagome, ahora solo espero que mi hermano la sepa hacer feliz –

No eres un mal hanyou – sonrió ella con dulzura.

Feh!!! –

Jajajaja – rió ella al escucharlo – haces una expresión muy graciosa cuando dices eso –

Pues siempre la he hecho!!! – dijo fastidiado…

Y como era ella? – dijo curiosa.

Te ha dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato –

No, pero quiero saberlo, se ve que sufriste… puedo ver el aura que te rodea al hablarme de eso – dijo comprensiva.

Ella… ella era una sacerdotisa… -

Tienes manía eh??, porque por lo que me di cuanta la señorita Kagome también –

Ella era una mujer fuerte, seria, tranquila. Poco a poco me llevó a quererla mas que a nada, pero un día, cuando habíamos quedado para que por fin podríamos estar juntos, un demonio nos tendió una trampa y ella pensó que la había traicionado por lo que me selló en un árbol… por ello yo quedé odiándola aún sin odiarla, ella era mi todo y ante mis ojos ella me había traicionado, pero ella también pensaba que yo la había lastimado, ella murió el día en que me selló y yo aún siento que le debo mi vida… porque ella murió por mi culpa, ese demonio la quería para el y al verla conmigo no lo soportó y nos mató… ahora no se donde esté ella, si esta bien… pero creo que está mas cerca de lo que pienso- dijo con tristeza la historia de el y su amada Kikio.

Lamento oírlo, pero ella debió de haberse dado cuenta de que no eras tu, no te veo como una persona que hiciera eso –

Tal ves en unos años no dirías lo mismo –

Lo se, cuando me entreguen la perla se Shikon será todo diferente, pero si se que una persona con tanta tristeza como tu solo puede ser bueno – le sonrió y se puso de pie caminando hacia el castillo.

A donde vas??? –

La energía espiritual de la señorita Kagome me llama, quiere hablar conmigo… nos vemos después!!!! – gritó ella corriendo hacia palacio.

Eras tan diferente… ahora se porque Kagome es tu reencarnación –

0o0o0o0o0

Kikio caminó hacia el cuarto de donde venía el poder mientras su corazón aún no dejaba de palpitar…

porque siento que mi corazón se desboca cuando el me habla y porque me dio tanta tristeza escuchar esa historia??? – dijo ella mientras se tocaba el pecho…

sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta que la llamaba. Tomó el picaporte y entró.

Kagome la miró sonriendo, pidiéndole que entrara sin preámbulos.

hola Kikio – saludó ella.

Porque? –

Porque que? –

Porque el me conoce?, porque me siento así? –

Te lo diré, pero esto tienes que tomarlo bien –

Lo haré, solo quíteme esta duda –

No estás en la época que deberías –

¿Cómo? –

Yo tampoco –

Por favor… -

Yo… - tomó aire – vengo de 500 años en el futuro –

Por dios – dijo tapándose la boca por la sorpresa.

Mi vida estaba hecha allá, pero un día llegue al pozo que estaba en el templo de mi casa. Me atrapó un monstruo y llegue aquí al atravesar el pozo. En mi época llamamos a esta época Sengoku. Me encontré perdida en un bosque, sin saber que hacía en este lugar y a lo lejos vi el árbol sagrado de mi templo. Corrí hacia el y lo que me encontré fue a un hanyou sellado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol –

Inuyasha – suspiró la sacerdotisa.

Hai, era Inuyasha. Pasaron cosas y con mis poderes lo liberé –

Pero… un hechizo hecho por una sacerdotisa solo puede ser deshecho por esa misma –

No, lo puede hacer también su reencarnación… yo soy la reencarnación de aquella mujer – Kagome tomó aire – ese mismo día descubrí que la perla de Shikon estaba dentro de mi cuerpo –

Pero eso es impo… -

Déjame terminar… luego me dirás lo que quieras –

Ha…hai –

Por un descuido rompí la perla en mil pedazos y por ello inuyasha y yo comenzamos a buscar los fragmentos… durante el viaje descubrimos que todo aquello que ocurrió 50 años atrás con Inuyasha y aquella mujer de la que soy reencarnación fue un engaño de un demonio que estaba enamorado de Ki… digo de la sacerdotisa que Inuyasha amaba. También una bruja revivió a esa sacerdotisa, pero ella seguía con la de que el la había traicionado, por lo que varias veces intentó matarlo. Yo para ese entonces estaba ya enamorada de Inuyasha –

Entonces… porque es usted la mujer de el señor Sesshoumaru? –

Junto a Inuyasha y mis amigos viví aventuras que no te puedes imaginar, maté demonios, buscamos al demonio que les tendió la trampa, estuve a punto de morir… miles de recuerdos bellos… y en la gran mayoría de ellos está Inuyasha. El fue mi primer amor, pero cada vez que podía, sin importarle que aquella mujer lo quería muerto, me cambió por ella, mas de una vez prefirió salvarla que salvarme… mas de una vez me hizo llorar por ello –

Yo… lo siento –

No lo hagas… porque gracias a su indecisión yo logré darme cuenta de que aquel youkai frío que en un principio era nuestro enemigo, que me salvó casi sin motivo tantas veces… se había adentrado en mi corazón sin querer, y que poco a poco fue apartando el amor que yo sentía por Inuyasha hasta dejarlo como un hermano para mi. Me enamoré de Sesshoumaru y el de mi, me convertí en su pareja y en youkai por el, y se que Inuyasha sufre, pero porque siente que perdiéndome a mi pierde por tercera vez a la mujer que tanto ama –

Se refiere a…. –

Mi encarnación –

Hace un rato el me contó lo que sucedió… me dijo que el la había amado con toda su alma… -

Hai, ellos se amaban, pero fueron separados cruelmente, yo se que el merece ser feliz, y aunque no lo creas, esa mujer hace poco murió por segunda vez… -

Pero el me dijo que el no sabía que había pasado con ella –

Yo si lo se… hace unos días sus almas regresaron a mi cuerpo, como muestra de que las almas que me fueron arrebatadas para revivirla habían abandonado el cuerpo de barro –

Entonces ella está muerta?? – dijo sintiendo dolor por el hanyou…

No exactamente –

Como?? –

Como su reencarnación puedo controlar lo que antes fue de ella… las cazadoras de almas, las liberé, pero parece que buscaron de nuevo a su dueña –

De que habla –

Inuyasha encontró el olor de la mujer que tanto amaba y siguió a una de ellas hasta que la encontró –

No se que tiene que ver eso conmigo –

Tu no estás en tu tiempo… la perla de Shikon fue entregada a su dueña hace mas de 53 años, la mujer que protegía la perla de Shikon se llamaba Kikio, ella vivió toda su vida después de aquello anhelando ser una mujer normal, su hermana nos lo ha contado. Ella se enamoró aún sabiendo que no debía por su deber… se enamoró de un hanyou de raza inu, se enamoró de Inuyasha –

No… - los ojos de kikio se abrieron.

Tu estás aquí, cuando deberías de estar en aquella época donde te convertías en la sacerdotisa dueña de la perla, estás en la época donde todo ya pasó y donde Inuyasha sufre por la perdida de su amada… tu… eres la dueña de su corazón… -

El es…. – su corazón por fin le dio la respuesta a sus latidos acelerados, a su tristeza, a su pena – el dueño del mío –

Así es… -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru – dijo en voz baja el hanyou al sentir el olor de su medio hermano acercarse poco a poco a el. – que quieres? –

Así me agradeces hacer salvado a tu mujer? –

Ella no es mi mujer –

Si, como no, ella es la dueña de tu débil corazón –

Mi corazón no es débil!!! –

Lo es, dejaste que tus sentimientos por la mujer de barro se dirigieran a Kagome cuando tu verdadera dueña es la muerta. Esa mujer no es la misma que tu conociste y al mismo tiempo lo es. Es la misma mujer, es el mismo cuerpo y alma, pero es la que en realidad debiste conocer, lo que tu sentiste cuando estuviste con ella pero no viste, su deseo de volver a ser quien era –

Yo ame a Kikio siendo quien era –

Y esa es tu verdadera Kikio, me vas a decir que no sentiste algo cuando la vista casi muerta? –

Si lo sentí –

Entonces? –

Que también siento algo aún por Kagome… -

Entonces aléjate de ambas… porque el destino de esa mujer es enamorarse de ti y aunque no lo quieras lo hará, Kagome era mi destino, no el tuyo y para ella eres importante, eres su amigo, no quiero que se sienta mal por tus sentimientos. Y si sigues con esa indecisión, la sacerdotisa va a sufrir como Kagome sufrió un día… -

ah!!!! – escucharon como Kikio gritaba con fuerza…

Kikio!!!!! – gritó el hanyou comenzando a correr hacia donde estaban las chicas.

0o0o0o0o0

que… que está pasando??? – decían ambas mujeres al ver como sus manos desvanecían por momentos…

ya paró – a los pocos minutos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Yo se que está pasando – dijo Kagome algo alterada – tu estás en esta época, si no regresas a la tuya es como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, tu no hubieras conocido a Inuyasha y por lo tanto yo tampoco hubiera llegado porque tu no hubieras abandonado la perla de Shikon. Inuyasha nunca hubiera sido sellado y por lo tanto esto no sería mas que una ilusión… -

Entonces… tengo que regresar a mi época –

Eso me temo… yo que quería que… -

Kikio!!!, estás bien, no te pasó nada??? – dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la mujer del pasado muy preocupado…

Hai Inuyasha, estoy bien –

Gracias a Kami… ¿Qué pasó Kagome? – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su cuñada.

Tenemos que regresar a Kikio a su época… -

Entonces… -

No lo se Inuyasha, por favor lleva a Kikio al jardín, yo tengo que investigar lo que hay que hacer –

Ha… hai – dijo el hanyou tristemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Kagome, estas bien? – dijo Sesshoumaru al ver la cara triste de su mujer.

Hai, solo un poco triste por todo lo que tienen que pasar ellos dos –

Quieres hacer algo por ellos?? – dijo el con voz seria

Conoces algún método?? –

Hai… pero será muy difícil hacer que funcione –

Tenemos que arriesgarnos –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

de verdad estás bien? –

hai, solo… solo algo alterada por algunas cosas – dijo sin mirar al Hanyou a los ojos, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban por el sonrojo y su corazón se aceleraba.

Te ha dicho algo Kagome? –

Ie, solo… solo me dijo que no estoy en mi tiempo… pero… yo…. No se si quiero regresar… -

No quieres ver a tus amigos, tu familia? –

Solo tengo a Kaede, y en esa época pareciera que tengo mas futuro que en la mía –

En verdad… -

Se cual es mi destino… desde que te vi – dijo ahora por fin levantando el rostro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún mas

Kikio – al escucharla hablar, ver la ternura en su mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos… se dio cuenta de que en verdad… la única que podría darle la tranquilidad y todo lo que siempre había buscado… había sido y siempre sería, era Kikio – yo te… -

Lo se – le dijo mientras cubría con un dedo sus labios… - yo también… lo sentí desde que platicamos –

No quiero que te vallas – le dijo mientras la abrazaba…

Yo tampoco me quiero ir… pero si no lo hago… tu no me habrías conocido, Kagome no hubiera llegado a esta época, Sesshoumaru no estarías casado con ella y sobre todo… yo nunca te hubiera amado… -

Pero… -

Quiero ser egoísta… quiero quedarme a tu lado y jamás irme, pero… siempre tengo la costumbre de pensar en los demás… - dijo ella con los ojos aguados enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Lo se… y siempre te querré por cada una de sus virtudes y defectos – dijo el sonriendo – aunque no me dejaras conocerlos a su tiempo… te quiero por tus inseguridades y por tus enojos… te quiero por lo que eres –

Inuyasha – ella rodeo con sus brazos al chico mientras las lágrimas corrían con mayor libertad.

La escena se vio interrumpida por cierto sapo…

hey!, tu, hanyou! Mi amo quiere verlos a la sacerdotisa y a ti de inmediato… -

dile a ese… -

vamos, no reniegues Inuyasha – le sonrió ella… - me temo que volveré a mi tiempo aún sin quererlo –

pero… -

te amo – le dijo ella cubriendo los labios de el con los de ella y comenzando a caminar.

Yo a ti – susurró el siguiéndola.

0o0o0o0o0o0

estás lista para esto Kagome? – la voz de Sesshoumaru resonó por todo el cuarto…

hai… -

ya vienen amo – dijo Jalen al entrar.

Prepárate – dijo en voz baja el hombre.

Ya es momento señorita – era Kikio la que hablaba…

No… no es el momento de regresar… es el momento de una elección –

Kikio entró y Kagome descubrió lo que parecía ser una estatua…

soy yo – la sorpresa era evidente en los ojos de Kikio, aquello que pensó seria un monumento era una figura exacta de ella… parecía recién hecha.

Puedes quedarte… pero se necesita un sacrificio de tu parte… -

Contunuará…

KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... hola lectores!!!!!...

Espero que les guste como va avanzando el fic. La verdad odio la pareja de Inuyasha Kikio, pero es que me daba pena dejar al pobre solito…

Sobre lo que prometí de meter algo de Sango Miroku y de Ayame Kaouga… lo haré, pero tendrán que esperar a que se desarrolle un poco el fic… porque quería poner una trama muy complicada, pero de haberlo hecho me dije a mi misma que luego no podría terminar bien, pero ya tengo en la mente todos los siguientes episodios, de hecho voy a comenzar ahora mismo los próximo episodios…

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews… y si son pocos espero que por lo menos me dejen comentarios que me den inspiración y animo para seguir…

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir por ahora…

Solo mando saludos a mis amigos…

Oka-san

Okashira-janet

A las chicas de we-love-kippei-sama…

Gracias por tan buenas historias…

Y sobre todo a mi familia a la que extraño…

Y a mi amigo… 00R… jajajaja

Es mi mejor amigo… se llama Rogelio, es un loco de primera. Pero lo quiero un buen… en fin, hasta otra.

Atte: tommy


	3. Chapter 3

Sorpresas

Sorpresas

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

N.a. : Bueno. Ahora sabemos, creo que todos, el final de Inuyasha. Me gusta que se queden juntos, la verdad (Inu y Kagome), pero que Rin no se quedara junto a Sesshoumaru es otra historia. Es que ya me imaginaba a Sesshoumaru de buen padre. Aunque se me hizo de lo mas tierno que en las últimas páginas fuera a dejarle un Kimono y que Kagome le gritara "Onii-chan!!"... jajajaja. Fue lo mejor.

Pero en fin. Siguiendo con el fic que estoy escribiendo. Espero que les guste este que va a ser el penúltimo cap. de la serie.

Sin mas que decirles me despido.

Y que comience el fic!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap. Anterior.

0o0o0o0o0o0

No… no es el momento de regresar… es el momento de una elección –

Kikio entró y Kagome descubrió lo que parecía ser una estatua…

soy yo – la sorpresa era evidente en los ojos de Kikio, aquello que pensó seria un monumento era una figura exacta de ella… parecía recién hecha.

Puedes quedarte… pero se necesita un sacrificio de tu parte… -

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cap. 3... regreso.

0o0o0o0o0o0

En aquella habitación casi sin luz dos personas esperaban con expectación las palabras finales de la señora de las tierras del Oeste. Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban tomados de la mano, esperando por fin enterarse del modo en que por fin podrían estar juntos. Sesshoumaru estaba al lado de su mujer, con una mano en su hombro apoyando su decisión y dándole la fuerza para hablar al fin.

Kagome dio un largo suspiro ante el silencio abrumador que solo se cortaría con sus palabras.

estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de estar con Inuyasha, no es así Kikyo?? – le sonrió conociendo de antemano la respuesta de su encarnación.

Si – apretó con mas fuerza la mano que se entrelazaba con la suya.

Y tu Inuyasha, que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella?? –

Lo que sea – y miró a la Miko con todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Entonces, no veo ningún impedimento para llevar a cabo el sacrificio. A fin de cuentas, es lo mismo con lo que yo viví por mucho tiempo –

Explícate – pidió con un tono de suplica el Hanyou.

Es un simple conjuro. Sesshoumaru me lo explicó y creo que va a funcionar a la perfección. Crearemos otra Kikyo –

Otro cadáver? - alzó una ceja el menor de los dos hermanos – pero... en aquella época yo podría darme cuenta de que no es Humana –

No, no va a ser otro cadáver – intervino esta vez el Youkai

Esta vez no es necesario barro ni huesos. El cuerpo es completamente humano... o acaso sentiste un olor a cadáver cuando entraste?? –

No... solo... otro olor a... –

A Kikyo – terminó la frase incompleta de su amigo.

Entonces, cual es el sacrificio? – Kikyo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa.

Almas... – terminó al fin – necesita un alma para poder sobrevivir y sobre todo un soplo de vida... –

Colmillo sagrado – mostró su espada

Y la historia se repetirá, ya que como tendrá nuestras almas, vivirá exactamente lo que vivió, sin cambiar una sola parte de la historia original - siguió hablando – te conocerá – miró a Inuyasha – se enamorarán – ahora a Kikyo – y al final, Naraku los separará. Llegaré yo, conoceré a Inuyasha, me enamoraré de él y ante tanto dolor conoceré a Sesshoumaru y lo amaré –

Pero... dijiste nuestras almas –

Creías que sería tan fácil como darle la mitad de tus almas?? – miró a la miko con una ceja alzada. Ante esto Kikyo agachó el rostro. – no es tan fácil. Tienen que ser las almas completas, para que un cuerpo se pueda mantener... recuerda que es un "clon" no tiene poder espiritual, por lo que si regresa a tu época con solo la mitad de sus almas no podrá tomar tu lugar como la protectora de la perla y si eso pasa no se conocerían. Por eso yo te ayudaré. Mi cuerpo es el de una Youkai, pero mis almas están divididas. Es verdad que perderé mis poderes espirituales por un tiempo, pero no me pasará nada por eso. En cambio tu te sentirás mal por una temporada y es probable que seas susceptible a las enfermedades, pero por lo menos estarás aquí, o no? –

Y... entonces, podríamos estar juntos – sonrió Inuyasha ante la idea de pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer que siempre amó.

Entonces, en verdad estás lista para darlo todo a Inuyasha?? –

Hai –

0o0o0o0o0o0

El cuerpo falso de Kikyo estaba suspendido en el aire. En dirección a los cuatro puntos cardenales se encontraban Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome y la verdadera Kikyo. Ambas mujeres juntaron sus manos, una frente a la otra y comenzaron un rezo sincronizado y sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar.

Sentían un inmenso dolor, pero tuvieron que seguir con el conjuro sin importar las ganas que tenían de gritar por aquella tortura. Una a una comenzaron a salir almas de sus cuerpos para introducirse al cuerpo sin vida y al llegar a 5 de ambas soltaron sus manos y detuvieron sus rezos para caer desmayadas al suelo.

Sesshoumaru se acercó y atravesó a la mujer con colmillo sagrado, dándole el don de la vida.

Respiraba. Aquel cuerpo que hace solo unos minutos era un muñeco sin vida ahora respiraba como cualquier ser vivo, mas no abrió los ojos. De inmediato comenzó a desvanecerse, completando así aquel ritual.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando que sus pestañas hicieran aquel movimiento que al Hanyou pareció hechizarle. Se frotó los ojos cual niña pequeña e hizo un pequeño puchero. Ahora que conocía a aquella Kikyo se dio cuenta de que en verdad siempre trató de encontrar a esa mujer. La que era inocente y amable y no la que era fría y desconfiada. Aquella que en ese momento estaba despertando después de medio día sin parar de dormir. La que en ese momento le sonreía.

Sonrió al verlo frente a ella. Tomando su mano de manera cariñosa y acariciando levemente su piel con el pulgar. Le ofreció una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa aún mas radiante ante el cariño que notaba en cada toque de su palma sobre la suya.

Aquel cosquilleo nunca antes experimentado que sentía en el estómago.

Aunque estuviera cansada y sin poder espiritual era la primera vez que se sentía completamente viva y feliz.

La vio hacerse a un lado, dejando un hueco en su cama y ofreciéndole ese espacio. Se sonrojó por la petición pero la aceptó. Recostándose a su lado y abrazándola contra su pecho. Solo para dejarla dormir una vez mas en aquella posición.

te amo – le besó la frente y envuelto por el aroma de su cabello se dejó arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Le acariciaba el cabello de vez en cuando al mirarla dormir. Porque tal vez no fuera la persona mas sensible de la tierra o el mas expresivo, tal vez sólo en aquellos momentos de tranquilidad fuera capaz de susurrarle cuanto la quería y acariciarla con ternura, pero ante todo... amaba a su mujer. A esa mujer Humana que dejó su humanidad de lado para estar con él, que dejó a su familia, su primer amor y podría decirse que su vida. A esa hembra que encendía sus sentidos e instintos con tal facilidad que le parece fascinante.

Paró sus caricias cuando se movió y su respiración dejó de ser tranquila.

hola – lo saludó abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole.

Hola – regresó el saludo acercándose para besar sus labios. Sin perder la compostura ni el temple de su rostro.

Todo salió bien? –

Hai – la vio estirarse como un felino, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Están en su habitación – olfateo el aire y sonrió satisfecha ante la idea de haberle devuelto a Inuyasha un poco de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Solo espero que no se les ocurra hacer algo en lo que están en palacio –

Algo?? –

Si, "algo" –

Ah... te refieres a este algo?? – se acercó a la silla en donde estaba sentado gateando, bajando de la cama muy lentamente y sentándose en sus piernas para besarlo lenta y sensualmente.

Hablo de algo un poco mas como esto – le mordió el labio inferior y adentró su lengua dentro de ella aprovechando un jadeo de excitación.

O como esto – comenzó a moverse, frotando sus centros aún sobre la ropa.

O esto – tomó sus pechos con mas palmas extendidas y apretando al cerrarlas aún con ellos en ellas.

Que tal si mejor somos nosotros los que hacemos cosas malas mientras ellos están en su habitación?? –

Por mi perfecto – contestó y comenzó a besar su cuello, raspándolo con los colmillos y lamiendo las gotas de sangre que emergían de sus heridas. Ella gimió con fuerza ante la lujuria que despertaba en ella aquel olor a sangre y lívido que despedían sus cuerpos...

Llevó sus garras hasta sus ropas y esta vez las apartó con cuidado. Lamiendo el pecho descubierto de su marido al dejarlas caer al piso, mientras tanto el la tomaba de las caderas y la hacía marcar un ritmo un poco mas acelerado para sus roces.

mío – escribió con su garra sobre la carne blanquecina del youkai y el igual que él lamió los rastros de su herida. Aquel sabor excitaba a ambos... malditos sus instintos de youkai.

Igual tu – dio un lengüetazo donde estaba la marca en su cuello, la que la hacía suya.

Si... tuya... anda cariño... muéstrame quien es el macho alfa – acarició sobre el Hakama el bulto de su miembro y rasgó la ropa para dejarlo salir por el orificio.

Perra – gruñó al sentirla bajar de sus piernas y adentrar la punta de su miembro en su boca. Acariciando con la mano derecha sus testículos y con la izquierda masturbando el nacimiento de su hombría. – bruja – fue un susurró precedido por un jadeo y palabras errantes. Su miembro estaba duro y palpitante. Completamente erecto y comenzaba a ser doloroso todo ese placer, pero odió cuando ella detuvo su caricia.

Abrió los ojos para reclamarle. Pero no pudo hacer nada ante la visión frente a él.

Estaba con los brazos apoyados en la cama, mostrándole su entrada desde atrás, habiendo olvidado su Kimono en el suelo.

vamos cariño, penétrame de una vez – acercó su mano a su entrada y rasgó un poco con la punta de su garra. Haciendo aún más irresistible su invitación al mezclar las dos esencias mas excitantes para un demonio.

Como un felino cazando. No tardó en introducirse al cuerpo de ella y comenzar con el vaivén de sus cuerpos sincronizados. Tomó sus pechos con sus manos, estrujándolos, no acariciándolos, todo producto del placer loco que estaba sintiendo ante los movimientos circulares que hacía ella acompañando sus embestidas.

Gritaban, no gemían. Gruñían y maldecían todo lo que encontraran a su paso. No podían controlar las palabras ni el volumen.

La hizo levantar una pierna, permitiéndose así una mejor penetración. Cada vez mas dentro, mas fuerte y mas rápido.

Otra vez un cambio de posición. Ahora ella estaba recostada completamente, con las piernas envueltas en las caderas de su esposo, mientras él, aún de pie, la tomaba por los muslos y embestía su cuerpo sin clemencia, haciéndola rebotar en el colchón ante la fuerza de sus estocadas.

Cualquiera pensaría que la partiría en dos, mas ambos estaban disfrutando del modo salvaje en que se entregaban.

Ella gruñó con fuerza al sentir los espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo al acercarse al clímax. Las contracciones de su vagina lo apresaron en un torrente de lujuria y deseo y aunque cada vez su entrada era mas estrecha él continuó penetrándola aun con mas fuerza. Sintiéndose el mismo el límite del colapso y al filo del final húmedo y delicioso de su unión.

Ambos explotaron.

Gritaron.

Gruñeron.

Gimieron.

Jadearon.

Y se corrieron.

Salió de ella y con evidente cansancio se recostó en la cama que compartían. Lástima que ella aún estuviera ardiendo.

aún quiero más – ronroneo ella.

Lo besó al revés. Bajando lentamente. Lamiendo su pecho, tu torso. Acercando poco a poco su sexo aún chorreante a la boca de su marido y aproximándose ella misma a su miembro ahora ya semi-erecto.

El lamió su sexo y adentró su lengua en su pequeña entrada. Lamiendo de manera constante los labios vaginales y el clítoris con movimientos circulares. Una de sus manos le ayudó. Su dedo índice se dedicó a acariciar aquel botón que sobresalía entre los pliegues de su entrada y su lengua a simular nuevas penetraciones.

Ella por su parte siguió su ejemplo. Volviendo a tener aquel miembro en su boca, pero esta vez con el sabor de su anterior unión. Aquello la encendía y la dejaba en medio de la hoguera. Ya no solo eran lamidas o deslizamientos dentro de su cavidad bucal, sino también raspadas rápidas con los dientes afilados. Como si fuera a morderlo para comerlo. Lamió su extensión esta vez sin tenerlo dentro de su boca y succionó uno se sus testículos con suavidad, sin intentar lastimarlo esta vez.

Ambos estaban excitados, listos para experimentar una nueva posición.

"nota mental: comprar el kamasutra"

Ella comenzó a bajar otra vez. Llegando a la punta de sus pies y rozando así una vez mas la entrada de su sexo con la punta del miembro erecto de su esposo.

Se sentó sobre el poco a poco, dejándole resbalar dentro de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kikyo despertó al escuchar unos ruidos extraños. Pareciera como si los dueños de la casa estuvieran teniendo una pelea o algo por el estilo.

Se revolvió entre los brazos de su novio y levantó la mirada para verlo a la cara. Lo encontró sonrojado y con las orejas caídas tratando de no escuchar.

que sucede?? Están peleándose?? - preguntó ella inocentemente.

"gracias a dios que no se ha dado cuenta" –

Inuyasha... ¿porqué tienes en la cama tu Katana? –

"oh oh" – se puso mas colorado... lo que ella sentía no era precisamente su Katana.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!!... bueno. Espero que les gustara este epi, y como siempre digo, lamento la tardanza.

Pero es que, sin querer que suene a excusa, según yo aquí en México iba a tener más tiempo libre para poder escribir. Pero cuando llegó aquí me doy cuenta de que hago mas cosas aquí de las que hago en vacaciones en España. Pero bueno, ya que me di un tiempo para poder escribir espero de verdad que este epi fuera de su agrado.

Tomando en cuenta de que lo escribí en un ratito.

Sin mas que decirles me despido al fin.

Atte: tommy


End file.
